Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner
by Kovu0101
Summary: Rachel meets Adrian during the summer before her senior year. The two strike up a friendship. Quinn notices and is not very pleased. Faberry & maybe Brittana?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**Summary: Rachel meets Adrian during the summer before her senior year. The two strike up a friendship. Quinn notices and is not very pleased. Faberry & Brittana.**

* * *

Breadsticks was unusually slow for a Wednesday afternoon. Adrian sighed and took her time restocking and organizing sugar packets. She heard an annoyed grunt and glanced back at Anne who had her eyes narrowed at the window.

"Here comes that girl I told you about." Anne huffed and gathered a stack of menus.

Adrian glanced out the window and watched as a couple of teenagers approached the restaurant and wondered how this girl had managed to get under Anne's skin so much.

"Welcome to Breadsticks," Anne muttered and lead the couple to a table where she passed out menus and quickly took their orders. Adrian cast a glance at the two and went into the kitchen to prepare the ingredients.

In the kitchen Adrian began chopping garlic and smiled as Anne took several fresh bread sticks out of the oven.

"So, what's so bad 'bout that girl?" Adrian watched Anne with curiosity. She was honestly hoping the older woman would entertain her with small talk. It was summer and the days felt long. She had no friends since she had moved in with her Aunt and started working at the restaurant her aunt had claimed was a 'hotspot'.

"She is apparently vegan and consistently lets me know that she thinks we should add vegan options to the menu," Anne rolled her eyes and continued "as if that is something that I can control."

Adrian gave her a weary nod before continuing to chopping garlic.

Finn thanked Anne for the breadsticks and returned his attention to Rachel, who watched him stuff bread in his mouth. She was not impressed.

"So, I've got these awesome ideas for Glee club when school starts," Finn grinned at Rachel.

Rachel nodded and slouched in her seat as Finn launched into his ideas for Glee club. She was excited when Finn had asked her to hang out to discuss the future of the Glee club. It was the third week of summer break and she had been overwhelmingly pleased that she was going to see someone she considered a friend outside of school. Sure Finn was her ex-boyfriend but he was still a friend. She had been less than pleased that he wanted to go to breadsticks to talk and very upset when he had suggested the chicken parmesan. It turns out that he had forgotten she was vegan.

Maybe it shouldn't have been such a big deal to Rachel, but for some reason it was. Someone who was essentially her only friend couldn't even remember one of the most important details of her life. She cringed at the thought of enduring another year trying to befriend her fellow team mates. If the last two years had taught her anything, it was that her teammates only tolerated her.

Adrian leaned against the doorway leading to the kitchen and observed the couple. She watched as the girl slumped in her seat and fidgeted as the tall boy gestured wildly. She bit her lip and smiled to herself as she retreated to the kitchen with an idea.

"Here you go folks!" Adrian grinned as she approached the couple, "Chicken parmesan for you Sir and a special order for you ma'am!"

Finn gave an appreciative smile before attacking his plate, while Rachel looked both shocked and skeptical.

"I – I didn't order anything." Rachel said and bit her cheek.

"My co-worker mentioned that you're vegan," Adrian licked her lips. The confidence she previously had deflated. Perhaps she had stepped over some kind of social boundary.

"Oh –"Rachel began but was quickly cut off as Adrian back peddled in an effort to explain.

"I know that finding vegan friendly restaurants can be hard, don't worry, that orders on the house," Adrian offered Rachel a smile and waited nervously for some sort of reply.

Rachel glanced at the name tag pinned to the breast of Adrian's short sleeve white button up shirt and murmured Adrian's name.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled shyly and held out her hand for Adrian to shake. Adrian looked at the hand with surprise and gripped the other girl's small hand.

"My name is Rachel Berry and it is a pleasure to meet you," this time Rachel grinned.

"I'm Adrian; it's nice to meet you and I hope you enjoy your meal."

Rachel watched the other girl walk away and disappear in the kitchen with a smile. She took her fork and tried the supposedly vegan meal and hummed with approval. Rachel decided she would get to know this girl. Adrian seemed friendly enough and had even gone out of her way to accommodate and prepare a meal for her. Maybe she could look forward to making a real friend this summer instead of hanging out with Finn when it was convenient for him. She gazed up at Finn and realized he was unfazed by her interaction with Adrian.

Rachel decided she was going to get to know the very charming Adrian. She would most definitely have a new friend this summer.

* * *

**I would appreciate reviews. This is the first Glee fic I have ever written as well as the first fanfic I have written in a very very long time. Is anyone interested in seeing where this can go? I am not exactly sure how I want the story to develop. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews everyone, I appreciate them. **

**Don't fret, Jealous Quinn and Santana will appear in the next chapter. I haven't decided if I want Rachel and Britney to convince Adrian to audition for Glee. By the way, the whole Britney thing will be explained in this chapter.**

**Last thing; I am not too sure if I want to develop Brittana in this story or pair Santana with Adrian and Britney with Sam. What do you all think? Maybe I should have asked this after the next chapter but… I am curious about what you all would like to see. Please review and let me know what you all think.**

* * *

Rachel's alarm clock read that it was six am when it beeped and woke her up. Her eyes shot open and quickly silenced the alarm. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She glanced over at her calendar and the words 'SLEEP OVER' were bolded in capital letters on today's date, Monday September sixteenth. School started in exactly one week which meant the summer was nearly over. In Rachel's opinion, it had gone by far too fast.

She bounded over to her elliptical and started her morning workout slightly rushed. She was kind of excited. Who was she kidding, she was ecstatic! Today she would be attending a sleep over at Adrian's house and couldn't control her excitement. Her heart was pounding in her chest and while she would have liked to attribute that to the amount of time she had spent on the elliptical, she knew it was because she was going over to _her_ _friends_ house.

After spending nearly over an hour doing exercise she hopped off the elliptical and gathered clean clothes and a towel. She checked her phone and the numbers '7:15AM' told her that Adrian wouldn't be up and awake till around eleven or twelve in the afternoon. She scrolled through her contacts, selected Adrian's number, and opened a new message.

"**Good morning! I just wanted to let you know that I am already awake and am awaiting your reply as to what time it would be appropriate for me to have Britney pick me up. Text me back when you wake up :D – Rachel"**

After she was satisfied that her message was neither extremely lengthy nor overzealous, she sent it and made her way down the hall to shower.

She poured a large amount of shampoo into her palm and started massaging it into her hair as she thought about her friendship with Adrian. It had been unexpected and she had originally thought Adrian was hitting on her. After all, no one just prepares an entirely vegan meal for a stranger they had never met if they did not have ulterior motives, right? Wrong, well kind of.

Turns out, Adrian was just that nice. Adrian had explained that she loved to flirt and was sorry if Rachel had felt lead on. At first Rachel's ego had been bruised and then it quickly recovered when Adrian explained that she had recently gotten out of a long relationship but admitted to checking her out. Rachel somewhat understood and didn't press.

-Flashback-

_Rachel hadn't even been paying attention to Finn the rest of the time. He paid for his meal and soda, relieved that he didn't have to pay for Rachel's and dropped her off at home quickly as possible. She wasn't even upset when he admitted that he was cutting their time short because Puck got the new Call of Duty game. _

_The very next day she approached the front door of breadsticks and let out a nervous breath. She smoothed down her skirt and pushed the door open. Anne had welcomed her to the restaurant with annoyance that she ignored and simply said that she was inquiring about Adrian. Anne raised her eyebrows and pointed to the back of the restaurant where Rachel saw Adrian eating. _

"_Adrian's on her break," Anne motioned to the back again before retreating to attend to the other customers. _

_Rachel took a deep breath and headed over to Adrian's booth and slid into the seat across from her. _

"_Hi!" Rachel offered an enthusiastic smile and clasped her hands on the table. _

"_Hey," Adrian said after she had swallowed her food. She cocked her head to the side with amusement as she observed Rachel's appearance._

_Rachel was dressed in Argyle and Adrian hadn't failed to appreciate the short skirt before Rachel sat down. _

"_To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence Miss Rachel Berry?" Adrian looked pleased that Rachel had been forward. Rachel in turn was surprised she remembered her name. _

"_I wanted to thank you again for yesterday," Rachel toyed with napkin suddenly nervous. Every one of her efforts to make a friend had been shot down in the past so she was slightly unsure if this experience would be the same._

"_No problem beautiful," Adrian smirked and sucked on her straw._

_Rachel blushed and cleared her throat. Was Adrian hitting on her?_

"_Are you hitting on me?" Rachel cringed. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Now that Rachel thought about it, there was something slightly gay about Adrian. No. Not gay, her dad's had gone into great detail about how one cannot 'look gay'. Gender variant? Gender non-conforming? Yes. That seemed better. After Rachel had mentally corrected herself, she took in Adrian's appearance. Adrian's work shirt appeared to be of a more masculine cut. The sleeves were not slender and today Adrian wore a black skinny tie. She didn't wear any make up and her black shaggy hair gave her a kind of androgynous appearance. _

"_Not intentionally, no." Adrian wondered if she had made the other girl uncomfortable. She was in Ohio after all._

"_Oh." Rachel was embarrassed. _

"_Will my flirting with you be a problem?" Adrian thought she was pushing a little too far so she sat back and waited patiently. _

"_No! No, it's just that no one has ever called me beautiful without being mean and – wait will?" Rachel raised an eyebrow in confusion. Adrian had said 'will' her flirting be a problem. Huh? That implied she wanted to hang out with her didn't it? Perhaps she was being a little too hopeful. _

"_Although I've recently gotten out of a rough relationship, I was flirting with you." Adrian wiped her mouth with a napkin and cleared her throat before continuing._

"_I wasn't however, hitting on you," Adrian reached over and snatched the napkin Rachel was playing with and took a pen from her pocket. She quickly jotted down her number and passed the napkin back to Rachel. Rachel Stared at the napkin and tried to fight the smile that was threatening to take over her face._

"_I wouldn't mind hanging out with you though," Adrian coughed and watched Rachel stare at the napkin with fascination, "I'm new in Lima and I don't really know anyone except my Aunt and my co-workers. I could use a friend and I might even be better company than your giant boyfriend." _

_Rachel beamed at Adrian and took out her phone to enter Adrian's number in her contacts. _

"_Finn isn't my boyfriend." Rachel corrected the other girl as she typed up a text message and sent it to her new friend. A few seconds later she heard the sound of the Power Rangers communicator notification tone and saw Adrian smile. _

"_Even better," Adrian once again looked amused and stuck out her tongue to show Rachel she was just kidding. _

-End Flashback-

Rachel finished washing out the last of the shampoo and applied conditioner. She was absolutely thrilled that she had someone to talk to now. Adrian consistently flirts with her and while Rachel had decided she had a small attraction to her new friend, she was grateful for the friendship. Adrian had gained her trust and they were soon hanging out a few times a week. Rachel would have liked to hang out more but Adrian was working as much as she could since her hours would soon be cut when school started. She had even been more grateful for the girl's friendship when she confided in her that she had a long time crush on HBIC, Quinn Fabray. Adrian had thought it was cute till Rachel told her about how Quinn and her best friend Santana Lopez constantly bullied her.

Although she hadn't wanted to scare her new friend off, she felt she should be honest with Adrian about the likely social repercussions of being her friend. Adrian now knew all about the unholy trinity, jocks, and all the kids in Glee who were only Rachel's friend if they needed something. Adrian reassured her that she could hold her own against them, much to Rachel's relief. Adrian was skeptical when Rachel suggested she audition for Glee and had said she would consider it if it didn't conflict with work.

When Rachel had finished showering she wrapped a towel around herself and bounced back to her room to get dressed. She checked her phone and frowned. Adrian still hadn't text her back, but Rachel rationalized that it was only eight in the morning. One time Rachel had called Adrian around seven am to see if she wanted to come over for breakfast. Adrian replied by saying that breakfast sounded amazing in about four hours, said goodnight, and hung up. She hadn't been pleased but her displeasure had been quelled when Adrian called back about three and a half hours later asking if she could still come over.

The smell of blueberry pancakes snapped her out of her thoughts as her father's yelled from downstairs that breakfast was ready. Rachel's stomach growled and she hurried downstairs to sit at the table.

"Morning Dad, Daddy!" Rachel chirped and happily began to cut her pancakes into smaller pieces.

"Good morning sunshine!" Leroy watched his daughter with an amused smile as he sat down next to his husband.

"Why are you in such a good mood today?" Hiram asked curiously before biting into a strawberry.

"Britney is picking me up later and were going to Adrian's for a sleep over!" Rachel practically squealed.

Hiram and Leroy shared a concerned glance.

"Honey, I know you have been hanging out a lot with Adrian and Britney but…" Leroy wanted to be careful. He knew about what Rachel went through and knew the kids at school were not very nice.

"What Daddy means is, aren't you concerned that Britney in particular will return to being mean to you when school starts?" Hiram ran a hand through his hair and prepared himself to say what they had all been thinking. "You said that Santana and Quinn had gone away for the summer, are you sure she won't go back to bullying you when her friends come back?"

Leroy and Hiram hated to think that Rachel was getting her hopes up, not because they didn't think that Rachel deserved friends, but because none of these kids have the greatest track record of being nice. Rachel poked at her food and gave her father's a thoughtful glance. She had considered that. Her fathers were sure Adrian would stick around mainly because they thought Adrian had a little bit of a crush on Rachel.

"I'll just see what happens, if anything I still have had one of the most amazing summers of my life." Rachel's appetite had been crushed but she ate the rest of her breakfast in silence. She began to think about how her friendship with Britney had developed and she could honestly say she was very fond of the blond girl.

-Flashback-

_It had been exactly three weeks since Rachel had met Adrian and they had been hanging out every day Adrian had off. This morning, Adrian had called and announced she wanted to adopt a kitten so now Rachel sat in Adrian's black Acura Integra, on her way to the pet shop. Fall Out Boy's 'I Don't Care' flowed out of the speakers as Rachel listened to Adrian sing. _

_Adrian bounced in her seat as she pressed the clutch and shifted into fourth gear and then back down to third gear. She flashed Rachel a grin as the car pulled forward abruptly and the smaller girl yelped in surprise. _

_**These friends they don't love you,**_

_**They just love the hotel suites!**_

_**Now, I don't care what you think**_

_**As long as it's about me.**_

_Rachel glared at the driver and crossed her arms in mock irritation. She enjoyed the other girl's voice and decided she would try to persuade Adrian into auditioning for glee club. She wanted to talk to Adrian about it several times but thought it would be better if she asked later on in their friendship before the summer was over. For now she settled on offering helpful critiques of Adrian's singing as it was a bit rough. _

_**Take a chance**_

_**Let your body get a tolerance**_

_**I'm not a chance **_

_**But a heat wave in your pants**_

_Adrian pulled into the parking lot of a pet store cleverly named 'Pet Store', put the car back in first gear, and turned it off._

"_Thanks for coming with me Rach," Adrian smiled as Rachel skipped next to her and clasped their hands together. Rachel learned that Adrian was not only flirtatious, but affectionate. _

"_No problem! I was up all night researching what exactly a kitten and an adult cat needs for proper mental and physical health. You're going to need a litter box, clumping litter, toys, cat nip, a scratching post, double sided masking tape, and…" Adrian let her continue her list of cat necessities and tugged her toward a kennel with five kittens. Rachel realized Adrian had stopped listening and instead was observing the kittens carefully. Rachel let go of her hand and reached down to pick up the largest kitten with long white fur. _

"_This one looks like it's the healthiest," Rachel stated and attempted to pass the kitten to Adrian. _

"_I don't want the healthiest one. I want the runt." Rachel looked surprised but carefully placed the small white kitten back into the kennel. _

_Adrian watched as four of the five kittens surrounded a bowl of food and refused to let the fifth smallest one eat. She reached in and grabbed a small handful of kibble from the bowl, picked up the smallest kitten and hand fed it. Rachel watched with a wide grin. The kitten was small, grey, and short haired. In Adrian's opinion, he was perfect._

"_Rachel?" A familiar voice forced Rachel to turn away from Adrian and the kitten and was surprised to see Britney S. Pierce._

"_Hello Britney, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked cautiously. Britney had always been nice enough to her, but hardly defended her when Santana, Quinn, or the Glee club insulted her._

"_Lord Tubington was feeling kind of down so I came to buy him some more cat-nip." Rachel nodded and stared at her for a moment expecting her to continue. She did and Rachel was mortified._

"_Hey Sir? Are you adopting that cat?" Adrian looked up from the now sleeping kitten and gave Britney a crooked smile. _

"_Uh, I am actually a girl, but yes. I am adopting this little guy." Britney nodded and gave Adrian an appreciative once over. Adrian wore a loose dark grey tank top, dark faded cut off jeans, and black slip on vans. Adrian smirked and did the same, taking her time and letting he eyes travel down Britney's Cheerio's uniform clad figure. Rachel rolled her eyes._

"_Well, it was nice seeing you Britney! We had better be going!" Rachel gripped Adrian's free hand and attempted to tug her away._

"_I can help you find some stuff for him if you want," Britney didn't apologize and offered Adrian her hand. "I'm Britney."_

"_That won't be necessary Britney I have already –"Adrian cut Rachel off abruptly._

"_That would be nice of you." Rachel frowned and crossed her arms in real irritation this time. Was she jealous? Not necessarily. She just didn't want her new and only friend to be stolen by Britney! She already had friends. _

"_Awesome!" Britney clapped and smiled brightly at the both of them. Rachel narrowed her eyes at Adrian and huffed. _

_-_End Flashback-

After breakfast Rachel ran upstairs to pack her clothes and toiletries for the next day. She laughed to herself as she folded a pair of short shorts and a pair of sweats and neatly tucked them into her duffle bag. Initially, she had been against befriending the blond cheerleader. That would have been a huge mistake. When she was done she checked her phone and was pleasantly surprised to have received two text messages; one from Adrian and one from Britney. She opened Adrian's first and blushed.

"**Morning Beautiful. I'm up. It's 9:30AM but I'm up damn it. – Adrian"**

She decided not to reply and checked Britney's message.

"**Rachel? This is Britney. I am on my way 2 pick U up. – Britney"**

She giggled and bounded down the stairs with her duffle bag. She kissed her fathers and told them she would see them later on tomorrow and skipped out the door just as Britney pulled up in her silver Civic.

"Hello Britney!" Rachel tossed her duffle bag in the back seat, "how are you this morning?"

"I'm kinda sad," Britney sighed, "Santana called me this morning to tell me she wasn't coming back till the day before school starts."

Rachel blinked and stayed silent. She honestly didn't know what to say. She couldn't very well tell Britney that she was personally overjoyed that Santana would not be around to hurl insults at her left and right for the rest of the summer.

"I am like, super excited were going to have a sleep over tonight though!" Britney reversed out of the Berry's driveway and made her way to Adrian's aunt's house, which was in Lima Heights. Rachel had learned that Lima Heights was in fact nothing like Santana described. It was one of the nicer areas of Lima, Ohio.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up in probably less than a week.**


End file.
